This invention relates to an improved stationery clamp and particularly a versatile stationery clamp that may be engaged with partition of various thickness for holding a wide variety of stationery sets.
Conventional stationery sets are usually being placed on desk top or being fastened to a wall by nails or screws. Desk top stationery sets tends to make the desk top untidy. Wall fastened stationery sets tend to make wall surface laden with unsightly pits and holes. In order to mitigate aforesaid problems, various stationery fixtures have been developed and introduced. For instance, there are hanger racks which may be nailed or screwed on a wall or partition. The hanger rack has multiple number of hangers for hanging things neatly. However the number of hangers is usually fixed for a given rack and the hangers can only be used for hanging articles. Its applicability and flexibility is severely restricted. Then there are double side tapes which may be stuck to a wall or partition to replace the hanger rack. The tape may stick to the wall or partition without nails or screws, but it leaves sticky residual marks on the wall that are difficult to clear and often become an eyesore. Many contemporary offices use modular office furniture which include partition panels. A pair of adjacent partition panels may join and connect by a bridge strut which has a plurality of slots. Mating stationery racks may be provided to engage with the slots. As office furniture producers have their own specifications and which are usually not compatible with other brands of furniture, the flexibility for mating stationery sets among different brands of furniture and partitions is limited.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved stationery clamp that may be engaged with a wide variety of partitions or boards used in commonly modular office environments. The clamp further has a holding slot for selectively engaging with a paper clip tray, name card rack, mobile phone dock, tape stand or the like. All of this may greatly enhance the versatility and flexibility of the present invention.